Perdón Mis Altos
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: No he podido completar la misión, el objetivo continúa con vida. Me quedare en el planeta para contenerlo... Si necesitan de mis servicios en la Armada me temo que no podré serles de ayuda. Les pido que se me considere como una baja en acción –Dib suspiro débilmente- Perdón, Mis Altos


**Perdón, Mis Altos **

ZADR

**Una invención mía que acabo de terminar. Bien, no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero les guste**

**Resumen:** No he podido completar la misión, el objetivo continúa con vida. Me quedare en el planeta para contenerlo... Si necesitan de mis servicios en la Armada me temo que no podré serles de ayuda. Les pido que se me considere como una baja en acción –Dib suspiro débilmente- Perdón, Mis Altos

**Advertencias:** Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Perdón Mis Altos**

-¡TE ODIO ZIM!

Un puñetazo se impacto de lleno en su cara desorientándolo, Dib cayo al suelo y sintió su rostro punzar por el dolor mientras un liquido caliente comenzaba a deslizarse por su piel. Apretó los dientes con rabia y dolor, movió sus piernas y logro derribar al irken que lo había golpeado. A pesar de que no podía distinguirlo muy bien sin sus anteojos un bulto verde y rosa no era fácil de pasar por alto, se monto a horcajadas encima de él y comenzó a darle de golpes en la cara

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Zim lo sujeto luego de recibir tres golpes directos a su rostro y forcejeo con él. Ambos rodaron intentando obtener la ventaja de estar encima de su enemigo hasta que unos brazos fuertes los levantaron de golpe. Ambos fueron arrojados lejos del otro pero siguieron mirándose con fuego y odio

-¡SUFICIENTE PAR DE IMBECILES! –el entrenador Wilson los sujeto del cuello de sus camisas y los arrastro a la oficina del director sin dejar de llamarlos imbéciles todo el camino- Estudiantes de preparatoria dando espectáculos de niños de primaria –les dijo con furia y los arrojo dentro-

-Ambos, expulsados una semana. Largo de aquí ahora –el director ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar explicaciones o en preguntar el porqué de su pelea. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho ambos dudaban tener una respuesta.

Sus peleas se habían vuelto más violentas últimamente. Ya ni siquiera esperaban que el otro tuviera un plan simplemente se iban encima a golpes gritándose lo mucho que se odiaban. Bueno, eso era lo que Dib hacía. En los últimos meses había notado lo mucho que le molestaba ver al irken en los pasillos de la preparatoria, rodeado de personas que lo saludaban y lo tocaban sin sospechar lo que era realmente. Odiaba eso, lo detestaba con toda su fuerza...

Ambos salieron de la preparatoria con la sangre aun fresca escurriendo por sus rostros. Dib ya no se sorprendía de que nadie notara la sangre color verde que Zim estaba escupiendo por la boca. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio, sintiendo toda esa tensión horrible que se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos

-Estoy harto de ti. No tienes idea de cuanto de odio Zim –Dib sabia que debía quedarse callado, el alíen era mas fuerte y resistente que él pero no podía evitarlo ¡Necesitaba golpearlo!-

-Bien, arreglemos esto de una vez entonces –le dijo el irken, camino delante y abrió la puerta de su casa para dejarlo entrar tras él-

Una vez dentro se colocaron frente al otro, Dib se lanzo contra Zim pero el otro lo tomo del brazo, lo jalo hacia sí y lo derribo con facilidad. El chico se levanto furioso y se arrojó contra el de nuevo pero el irken se hizo a un lado, coloco una pierna frente a él y tropezó de cara al suelo

-¡MALDITA BASURA DEL ESPACIO! –un puño se impacto contra su estomago y Dib se quedo sin aire. Zim lo derribo con facilidad y se coloco encima de él, golpeándolo sin descanso

-Estúpido. Humano. Cabezón. Tarado –Zim acompañaba cada golpe con un insulto, la sangre roja de Dib comenzó a arder, recorriendo su cuerpo con una velocidad asombrosa, incluso podía sentirla corriendo por sus venas y sin saber como termino girándolos hasta quedar encima del irken-

-¡CALLATE! –estaba furioso. Escuchaba un zumbido en sus orejas y su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho. La adrenalina estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, solo sabia que tenia que estar ahí. Debía golpear a Zim hasta matarlo para acabar con toda esa tensión que estaba matándolo a él. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma- ¡MUERETE ZIM! ¡MUERETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡TE ODIO MALDITO IRKEN DE MIERDA! ¡MUERETE!

...

Dib despertó algo confundido. Le dolía horrible la cabeza y varias partes del cuerpo ¿En donde estaba? Por la falta de luz natural, el leve color rosado de la iluminación artificial y la suavidad de lo que supuso era una alfombra donde estaba acostado dedujo que no estaba en casa. Se incorporo con un poco de cuidado y se dio cuenta de varias cosas

Uno, que definitivamente no estaba en casa

Dos, que tenía sangre seca en el rostro todavía

Tres, que estaba desnudo. Y...

Cuatro, un también desnudo Zim estaba dormido a su lado

Ok, definitivamente eso era extraño...

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HABÍA PASADO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN DESNUDOS?

La expresión serena en el rostro de Zim lo tranquilizo bastante así que intento relajarse y recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba haberle gritado cosas horribles a Zim y luego... Un segundo

-Ya no está -la tensión horrible que sentía al estar cerca del irken se había desvanecido. En su lugar un sentimiento de protección nació en él al ver lo pequeño y sereno que parecía Zim cuando dormía. Maldición, el enano apenas y había crecido unos centímetros desde que lo conoció y aún seguía pareciéndose a un niño, pequeño y de apariencia tan frágil que...-

¿Por qué pensaba eso? No es como si debiera importarle, Zim era su enemigo después de tod...

-Joder –Dib miro al techo con una suplica- Dime por favor que no paso lo que yo creo que paso –le rogo a cualquier ser sobrenatural o divino que conspirara desde allá arriba que la razón por la cual había sangre en la alfombra justo debajo de donde estaba el trasero de Zim fuera porque el irken se había lastimado de algún modo- Dímelo por favor. Miénteme no me importa pero dime que no paso...

Al parecer ese ser conspirador estaba enojado con él porque no solo lo dejo sin respuesta sino que también debió provocar que Zim se despertara.

Dib sintió el peso de la mirada roja sobre su cuerpo y desvió el rostro, no quería verlo. No podía verlo. Si tan solo recordara que había pasado con exactitud...

-Fuera. Ahora –la voz del irken fue apenas un susurro pero estaba cargada de tanto resentimiento que sus instintos de sobrevivencia lo pusieron en pie antes de siquiera razonarlo. Busco sus pantalones y los encontró en una esquina, recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando el resto de su ropa pero el ver a Zim sentarse con esa expresión adolorida lo espanto como el demonio. Encontró su gabardina negra y salió sin más decidiéndose que no necesitaba su camisa ni zapatos para regresar a casa-

Lo último que vio antes de salir fue a Zim sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. Le pareció ver que su cuerpo se sacudía y creyó escuchar un sollozo ahogado.

-No estaba llorando, no estaba llorando –se repitió una y otra vez intentando convencerse a si mismo de que era verdad-

-¿Quién estaba llorando? –Dib ignoro a su hermana y entro directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con clave, movió su escritorio para mayor seguridad y se atrinchero en su cuarto. No saldría de ahí jamás, aunque la invasión irken comenzara Dib Membrana no saldría jamás, JAMÁS, de su habitación por el resto de su vida natural-

Se juro olvidar que despertó en la casa de Zim desnudo, se prometió que la próxima vez que lo viera lo ignoraría. Nada de golpes ni insultos, no señor, nunc a más. Un saludo amable tal vez de cuando en cuando pero eso sería todo...

Esa misma noche Dib descubrió que el karma existía y que era terriblemente rencoroso y vengativo. Lo supo cuando despertó justo antes de sentir su orgasmo demasiado cerca. Sin poder evitarlo bajo su pantalón del pijama y su mano comenzó a bombear su miembro erecto. Una, dos, tres veces y se corrió mordiendo su puño mientras veía una mirada roja clavada en él suplicándole "más, más"

-Zim –suspiro su nombre y se levanto de la cama. No iba a poder dormir después de eso-

Su padre lo reprendió por su expulsión como nunca lo había hecho, acusándolo de comportamiento nada civilizado para su especie, por poco lo llamo retrograda lo que era un insulto enorme viniendo de su padre y le dio como castigo el tener que acompañarlo al laboratorio. Nada de cosas paranormales durante un mes... Dib estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Zim y golpearlo por eso pero la imagen del irken desnudo, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando regreso a su memoria con fuerza y tuvo que admitir que merecía el castigo por idiota.

Se presento a clases el día después de que terminó el castigo y entro al salón sin mirar a nadie, mucho menos al extraterrestre que se sentaba al frente. Intento ignorarlo pero se sorprendía enviando miradas de vez en cuando ¿Por qué Zim se veía tan decaído? Parecía preocupado ¿Se sentía así por culpa suya? Su estomago se contrajo desagradablemente y a final del día se encontró esperando afuera del aula a que el irken saliera

Vio la bota negra de Zim pisar el suelo y armándose de valor levanto la mirada hasta toparse con esos ojos artificiales que ahora parecían volcanes arrojando lava color azul

-_Mierda..._ –susurro su sentido común y sus piernas se aflojaron un poco, dándole a entender que estaban disponibles y listas por si quería huír-

Zim por su parte seguía mirándolo fijamente y con rabia ¿Algún día iba a dejar de mirarlo así?

-Cabezón estúpido ¿Has decidido venir de nuevo a este asqueroso centro de reclusión? ¿O es que tus estúpidos consanguíneos te enviaron de regreso porque no soportaban el apestoso olor de tu enorme cabeza?

Suficiente

Dib sintió su sangre arder de nuevo y en un segundo tenía a Zim sujetado por el cuello de su uniforme irken, atrapado contra la pared

-¿Qué ocurre apestoso? ¿Tus consanguíneos si te abandonaron aquí entonces? –el estúpido irken tenía una maldita sonrisa ladeada ¡Lo mataría de una vez por todas!-

-Voy a quitarte esa mueca estúpida Zim –le susurro intentando no gritar en medio del pasillo, no quería llamar la atención de nadie más y volver a ser expulsado-

-Inténtalo –lo reto el irken. Zim se libro de él con facilidad y sin dejar de verlo entro al baño de hombres-

-Estás muerto –apenas entraron Dib se arrojó sobre él, golpeándolo sin descanso. Sin embargo, y para aumento de su rabia, Zim recibía todos los golpes sin dejar de sonreír ¿Es que no le dolían?-

-¿Estas masajeándome apestoso? –Dib siguió golpeándolo con fuerza ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¿Cómo diablos podía quitarle esta estúpida sonrisa de superioridad? Maldito extraterrestre con delirios de grandeza- Déjame darte la espalda cabezón, necesito un masaje también aq...

-Cierra la maldita boca –le grito ¿Por qué no podía callarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus golpes no dolían? ¿Por qué seguía riéndose? ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a callarlo? Pequeño bastardo verde del espacio...-

Lo siguiente que Dib supo es que estaba apresando al irken contra la pared del baño mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa y su lengua invadía la boca del invasor

-_Hermosa ironía..._ –pensó con amargura mientras sentía su miembro endurecerse bajo sus ropas. Zim mordía sus labios pero no rehuía del beso por lo que Dib se dejo ir simplemente-

Brazos, piernas, lenguas, dientes y uñas hacían tanto daño como era posible, al menos al principio. Para cuando Dib se detuvo a pensar su vientre estaba bañado en semen color lila mientras Zim observaba con curiosidad el semen perlado que resbalo por su pierna

-Por Mercurio Zim ¿Qué diablos paso? –le pregunto con tranquilidad, la tensión y el enojo se habían esfumado-

-¿Honestamente? Ni idea –le respondió mientras sentía la textura del semen entre sus pinzas- Pero terminamos haciendo lo mismo la última vez... Aunque ahora no dolió –comento como si nada-

-Si, sobre eso yo... –Dib salió de su interior y fue por papel para limpiarse, regreso a donde estaba Zim y le ayudo a recoger la sustancia que resbalaba por su pierna- Lo siento, debí ser brusco para que te afectara

-Tsk –bufo el irken- No fue nada en realidad

_-Claro, por eso estabas llorando ¿No?_ –pensó sin creérsela- Si tu lo dices –Dib lo ayudo a vestirse de nuevo y se sentó a su lado en el piso del baño. Inhalo con fuerza antes de girarse a ver al irken que lo miraba con curiosidad-

-¿Por qué es, esto, larva-Dib?

-No lo sé... –respondió con honestidad- Zim tú... Te... ¿Te, gusto? –le pregunto atragantándose con sus propias palabras-

-Supongo. Las muestras de afecto humano son dolorosas pero la cosa asquerosa que me haces después es muy placentera –le respondió el irken, su cara tornándose color morado ¿Estaba sonrojado? -

-Espera, ¿Muestras de afecto humano? –pregunto confundido- ¿Te refieres a las peleas antes del sexo? ¿Crees que eran "muestras de afecto humano"? -Zim asintió convencido- No es así

-¿Entonces por qué me golpeabas?

-Yo... No lo sé pero, supongo que... Soy un idiota, debe ser por eso

-Eres un tonto Dib-tonto. Pero me gusta hacer eso, como sea que le llamen ustedes –Dib sonrió encantado. Tal vez podría intentar algo más tranquilo con Zim. El sexo era lo suficientemente bueno, además de que conocía al irken mucho mejor que cualquiera y sabía casi todo sobre él-

-A mi también ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de otro modo?

-¿De otro modo? –pregunto Zim con curiosidad. Dib asintió-

-Sin tener que molernos antes a golpes para empezar

-Pero yo creí que esas eran sus muestras de afecto y...

-No lo son Zim. Pero puedo mostrarte otras maneras de mostrar afecto –el irken se levanto de un salto, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos vino traspasando incluso los ojos humanos de su disfraz y Dib sintió que iba a ponerse duro de nuevo solo por verlo así ¿Tendría problemas de algún tipo? Porque el solo ver lo pequeño que era Zim en comparación suyo estaba comenzando a excitarlo-

-Zim quiere saberlo larva-Dib, muéstraselo al gran Zim –Dib se levanto con lentitud-

-Bien ¿Vamos a tu casa? Gaz ya debe estar en la mía y no quiero que nos interrumpa –Zim paso una mano por su barbilla pensando en su proposición-

-Zim te ordena que vayas a su base –lo apunto acusadoramente-

-Si haces eso de nuevo volveré a tomarte aquí mismo

-Quiero conocer esas otras maneras Dib-humano ¡Muéstraselas al gran Zim! ¡Vamos ahora! –grito el irken y salió corriendo del baño. Dib sonrió sin poderlo evitar ¿De verdad estaba a punto de meterse en una relación amorosa con ese irken idiota?- Muévete Dib-larva –Zim regreso y el chico decidió ir tras él antes de que se le ocurriera algo extraño para llevarlo a su base-

...

-Y eso es, básicamente, la razón por la cual estoy aquí

-Comprendo hijo, aunque debo admitir que me parece increíble que después de todo este tiempo finalmente hayas decidido ingresar al mundo de la ciencia real –el profesor Membrana miro curioso a su hijo. Dib tenía ya dieciocho años y hacía dos que no vivía en su hogar ya que se había mudado con su novio; un chico extranjero con la piel color verde. Y ahora, a punto de terminar prematuramente su carrera universitaria iba a buscarlo para pedirle empleo para él y su pareja-

-Sí, aún hago cosas raras ¿Sabes? Pero necesitamos el trabajo, y tú sabes que siempre fui bueno con la ciencia. Y Zim es excelente también, esta un poco chalado es cierto pero tiene una mente brillante. Insanamente brillante –el profesor asintió, podía darles trabajo a ambos, siempre se necesitaba ayuda en el campo de la ciencia real-

-¿Pueden venir mañana?

-A primera hora. Gracias papá

Dib regreso a casa luego de hacer las compras y GIR lo recibió en la puerta con las manos abiertas esperando a que le entregara su malteada de goma de mascar de chocolate.

-¿Dónde esta Zim? –pregunto el chico-

-*Squeeek*

-Gracias mini moose pero sabes que aún no te entiendo muy bien –el pequeño alce se alejó flotando y pareciendo muy triste- Pero haré que Zim me enseñe ¡Lo prometo! –le grito al otro ayudante de su pareja- ¿Y entonces GIR? ¿Dónde esta Zim?

-Mmm... En el laboratorio subterráneo. Creo ¿Quieres malteada amo Mary-cabezón? –le pregunto el pequeño ayudante robot tendiéndole el vaso escurriendo de liquido pegajoso-

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Iré por Zim

-¡Adiós amo humano! –le grito GIR mientras le lanzaba confetis salidos de la nada-

Dib bajo por la entrada de la cocina y llego hasta el laboratorio en donde encontró a su pareja. Zim estaba sentado frente a la enorme pantalla, observando viejas fotografías suyas en donde aparecía Skoodge y un par de irkens altos con uniformes rojo y purpura. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo cuando tomaron las imágenes

-¿Zim? –lo llamo. El irken se giro a verlo y le sonrió. Dib se acercó gustoso y planto un beso en sus labios- ¿Qué estas haciendo bebe? –Zim regreso la vista a la pantalla y cerro las imágenes-

-Nada importante, solo recordaba mis días en la Academia Militar –Dib noto que su novio estaba algo deprimido-

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si ¿Qué trajiste para cenar Dib-amor?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Esto va a gustarte bebe, vamos arriba –Zim camino a su lado, había crecido un poco los últimos años pero seguía siendo mas bajo que él cosa que le encantaba-

Después de la cena Dib tuvo que arrastrar a su pareja a la cama. Zim dijo que tenia que trabajar en su laboratorio pero el chico sabía que necesitaba descansar.

-¿Descansar? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te lo dije? Papá nos dará empleo, empezaremos mañana por la mañana. A primera hora. Así que debes descansar –Zim lo miro con sorpresa-

-¿En serio? ¿Membrana dijo que si? –Dib le sonrió con cariño-

-Claro que dijo que si –el chico lo obligo a recostarse en la cama y lo abrazo estrechamente- Mañana iremos al laboratorio y conseguiremos lo que te hacía falta para terminar tu suero. Dentro de poco el agua no va a lastimarte de nuevo bebe... Y en unos meses más podremos terminar con los preparativos para la smeetera ¿Lo imaginas? Un bebe... Nuestro, de verdad nuestro –Zim sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba su humano con la idea de tener una larva y se relajo en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para dormir un rato-

Por la madrugada despertó y con mucho cuidado dejo a Dib en la cama. El irken se dirigió a su laboratorio y encendió el video comunicador. Tenía que dar un mensaje a La Inmensa

-Mis Líderes –saludo Zim con movimiento militar- Se que la misión que me encomendaron era importante para el imperio pero, yo no puedo continuar con la misión... Mantendré el planeta alejado del imperio ya que contiene agua, que resulta en algo mortal para nuestra raza, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer... No puedo completar la misión. Perdón Mis Altos

-¿Zim? -Dib apareció detrás de él y el irken solo pudo mirarlo con culpa, pero el humano no agrego nada más, lo beso suavemente en los labios y le sonrió- Vamos, tenemos que llegar temprano a trabajar. Y es tu turno de hacer el desayuno

-Bien ¡Hare waffles! –grito Zim y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirle nada más-

Dib se acercó entonces al video comunicador e inicio una grabación

-No he podido completar la misión, el objetivo continúa con vida. Me quedare en el planeta para contenerlo... Si necesitan de mis servicios en la Armada me temo que no podré serles de ayuda. Les pido que se me considere como una baja en acción –Dib suspiro débilmente- Perdón, Mis Altos

-¡Ven aquí Dib-amor! ¡Hice waffles! –le grito Zim desde el piso superior-

-Sé que los waffles los hizo GIR

-¡Mientes!

-Solo prepárame café

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Mini Moose!

-¡Prepáralo tu Zim!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Solo necesito a Mini Moose para algo!

-¡Mientes!

-¡No me imites Dib! ¡Mini Moose ven aquí y prepara café y dile a mi Dib-amor que yo lo prepare!

-*¡Squeek*!

* * *

**Algo pequeño. Y también algo extraño. Tal vez deba dejar de tomar cafeína antes de acostarme **


End file.
